


The Meaning Of Scorpion Life (Johnlock, Omegaverse/Scorpion Universe crossover, NC-17)

by buttsnax



Series: Scorpion Universe [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!ScorpionSherlock, Crossover, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omega!ScorpionJohn, Omegaverse, Slash, m/m - Freeform, s/s, scorpion au, scorpion universe, scorpionlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsnax/pseuds/buttsnax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is an Alpha Emperor Scorpion living in a terrarium with John, an Omega Emperor Scorpion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning Of Scorpion Life (Johnlock, Omegaverse/Scorpion Universe crossover, NC-17)

  
Sherlock was an Alpha Emperor Scorpion living in a terrarium with John, an Omega Emperor Scorpion. Sherlock was hungry, but there was no food around. He chittered and emerged from beneath a pile of peat to see what John was up to. John was in heat, releasing pheromones that made him vulnerable to sexual assault by horny Alphas looking to mate. The pheromones made Sherlock twitch in anticipation of the unwanted sexual contact he was about to perpetrate.  
  
“Sherlock,” John said, looking up as the larger scorpion crawled toward him. “I am afraid. Please have gay scorpion sex with me before those other Alphas find me.” Sherlock nodded and proceeded to consensually rape John, taking special care to be gentle as though that made things better. John cried tiny scorpion tears from each of his eight eyes while he wriggled in pain, but ultimately gave in to what he knew was his life’s destiny.  
  
After the rape, they shared a cricket for dinner. John noticed that Sherlock was oddly silent; he seemed preoccupied.  
  
“Do you ever worry that our lives are a meaningless string of ambiguously consensual sexual encounters?" asked Sherlock suddenly as he looked up from studying the husk of a terrestrial isopod.  
  
"No," said John, who as a scorpion did not understand the basic tenets of morality.  
  
Sherlock was quiet again. Then,  
  
"I am glad we are not intelligent enough to comprehend our actions, as then we could no longer hide the magnitude of our depravity from ourselves."

 

_-fin-_


End file.
